Karma
by Ashril
Summary: Vegeta se despierta con un insoportable dolor de cabeza y una situación que escapa de su mente. Oneshot para el concurso Kyofu de Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Fic escrito para el concurso Kyofu IV de "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball"

* * *

 **Karma**

* * *

" _Todo lo que vemos o parecemos es solamente un sueño dentro de un sueño"_

Edgar Allan Poe.

* * *

Un fuerte estruendo lo despierta en alerta, siente el cuerpo pesado, agotado, como si toda su energía hubiera sido drenada. A su lado nota la silueta de su mujer embarazada.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta Bulma somnolienta.

Hace un gesto para que no se levante y siga durmiendo.

Se pone de pie e intenta ver su entorno; le cuesta enfocar con claridad y un fuerte dolor empieza a palpitar en su sien. Se detiene mareado por un momento hasta que ese absurdo mareo pasa. Respira con agitación e intenta centrarse, no comprende que es lo que le sucede, pero todos sus instintos y el bello erizado sobre su nuca le indican algo: Peligro.

La energía eléctrica se ha ido por completo, todo se encuentra en penumbras incluso en su casa que está dotada con las más altas tecnologías del planeta. Intenta enfocar, pero sus sentidos le están fallando; la visión se le torna borrosa. Su instinto le indica que algo no va bien y ante la incertidumbre busca el ki de su hijo dentro de la casa, pero no logra sentirlo por ningún lado, sospecha que de nuevo se escapó con… no alcanza a recordar con quién, su sien empieza a palpitar de nuevo. Debe asegurarse de que no se esté metiendo en líos serios. Siente la ilógica necesidad de encontrarlo, algo no anda bien y lo sabe.

Camina hacia el balcón; la ciudad se encuentra sumida en la más profunda oscuridad; a lo lejos logra percibir las luces que inundan una ciudad vecina. Entrecierra los ojos para poder distinguir bien; eso sin duda no son luces normales, el aura anaranjada sólo indica algo: Fuego.

Voltea a la cama para comprobar que su mujer siga durmiendo y sale sin decirle nada. Conociéndola, aun en su estado sería la primera yendo hacia el peligro sólo para saciar su curiosidad y aunque duda que sea algo de lo que él no pueda encargarse prefiere no decirle nada.

Emprende el vuelo, aunque lo hace con facilidad sabe que no se encuentra bien. No comprende su estado, ¿de dónde viene esa debilidad? ¿Qué ha pasado con su poder? ¿Y qué es ese maldito dolor de cabeza que parece no ceder?

Se detiene en seco; contempla el escenario frente a sus ojos. Aprieta los puños y los dientes con fuerza ante la devastación que aparece frente a él. El panorama es realmente siniestro, no recuerda haber visto tanta devastación desde sus años de mercenario espacial ¿o sí? Llegan flashazos a su mente de un lugar en esas condiciones, de otro tiempo, pero el intenso dolor lo distrae. No piensa más, se queda parado en el aire y observa que lo que fue una magnifica ciudad, ahora no es más que ruinas cayéndose a pedazos: de ellas emana polvo, cenizas, humo y el fétido olor de cuerpos calcinados. Lo ha olido antes, porque a pesar de tantos años de paz no es un aroma que pueda sacar de su memoria nunca: el olor de la muerte.

La ciudad fue atacada desde la distancia, el extenso cráter extendiéndose hacia la lejanía lo prueba, un ataque que sin duda venía desde otro punto y tomo a todos los ocupantes de improviso, una bola de energía perdida o lanzada al azar. Si se desarrolló una batalla. ¿Por qué no lo sintió? ¿Por qué no percibió esa enorme bola de energía?

El panorama le es familiar. ¿Cuántas ciudades dejó en las mismas condiciones? ¿Cuántas muertes bajo su puño? Hizo lo que tuvo que hacer, no guarda arrepentimiento por sus actos antes de su llegada a ese planeta, tal vez sólo por... no logra recordar. Difusas imágenes de un torneo le llegan a la memoria, pero el dolor aumenta.

Trata de ignorar el intenso malestar mientras recuerda nuevamente la estela de muerte y destrucción que dejaba siempre a su paso por los planetas por donde pasaban, los gritos, los lamentos, el llanto; pobres desgraciados que tuvieron la desdicha de toparse con el príncipe de los saiyajin, un príncipe que en ese tiempo no valía un centavo pues no era más que un asqueroso sirviente. Cuánto dolor, cuánto sufrimiento y devastación sin motivo, pero no se lamenta, ¿para qué? El pasado no puede ser cambiado y aunque ahora vive una vida que jamás pensó, su pasado es el que lo transformó en lo que es ahora y el que es ahora es el que se siente furioso por quien se atrevió a meterse con su planeta, al que le hierve la sangre de rabia por el malnacido que se atrevió a atacar su mundo.

Aun no siente el ki de su hijo y eso, aunque intente disimularlo lo tiene impaciente junto con el hecho de no recuperar su fuerza. Se observa los puños, los abre y los cierra como intentando algo, pero su energía no fluye como debería. Intenta expulsar su energía, pero lo único que consigue es terminar respirando con dificultad sobre sus propias rodillas.

" _¡Maldición!"_ Piensa y golpea el suelo con fuerza lo que causa enormes cráteres bajo esté y se magulla los nudillos. Por un momento se queda absorto observando la sangre recorrer sus puños. ¿Cómo es posible? La desesperación empieza a hacer presa de él, su respiración se agita más y más mientras sigue observando su sangre salir de una herida causada por algo tan simple.

Cuando levanta los ojos se encuentra en una zona montañosa, no tiene idea como llegó ahí, aun bajo la penumbra de esa noche sin luna, le es familiar, siente que ha estado ahí antes ¿pero cuando? ¿Por qué cuando intenta pensar su cabeza parece como si quisiera estallar en mil pedazos? Tanto así que desmerita el hecho de que simplemente apareció en ese lugar.

Las desoladas montañas deshabitadas se encuentran en sepulcral calma, sólo los enormes cráteres y la vegetación quemada le indican que ahí sucedió una gran batalla.

Aprieta los dientes con frustración. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Es que esa maldita debilidad lo había hecho caer en una inconciencia absoluta? y ¿Dónde demonios están todos? ¿Por qué no percibe su ki? " _Malditos inútiles"._

La frustración empieza a hacerse presente, sudor frío empieza a correr por su sien, el palpitante dolor de cabeza va en aumento pero es opacado por los temblores y el sentimiento de debilidad que recorre su cuerpo. No logra comprender nada, ¿qué demonios pasa? Se pregunta una y mil veces. Se lleva las manos a las sienes y aprieta con fuerza como si con eso pudiera aclarar las ideas, pero lo único que consigue es que el dolor crezca.

Intenta calmarse, pensar con racionalidad, ponerse así sólo lo llevará a conseguir nada, antes que cualquier cosa necesita comprender lo que le sucede y encontrar a su hijo y a quien quiera que esté implicado en todo eso. Sobrevuela el área en busca de alguna pista de lo que pasó en ese lugar. El fétido y nauseabundo olor a carne putrefacta llega a su nariz. Desciende con lentitud hasta que sus ojos logran detectar lo que parece ser un cuerpo.

Baja hasta él y se queda pasmado, reconoce ese cuerpo medio sepultado por el polvo y los escombros que dejaron la batalla, ese rostro verde grisáceo hinchado y deformado, cubierto por una costra de morado intenso." _Piccolo_ " Las hormigas y otros insectos han hecho presa de sus restos. Por el estado en el que se encuentra se puede deducir que lleva al menos algunos días tirado bajo el sol.

No se puede decir que alguna vez sintió simpatía por ese guerrero, pero siempre le guardó cierto grado de respeto más grande que a los demás. Era un guerrero poderoso. ¿Quién fue capaz de hacerle eso? Aprieta los puños y los dientes con frustración. ¿Qué demonios sucedió? ¿Cómo es posible que no se haya percatado de una batalla de esa magnitud? Porque está seguro que el Namek no se habría dejado vencer tan fácil. La ira se mezcla con la frustración. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de nada? ¿Dónde están los demás y por qué dejaron abandonado el cuerpo de uno de los suyos? Nada tiene sentido, nada tiene lógica.

Pero hay algo que lo intranquiliza sobre todo lo demás y es el hecho de no saber dónde se encuentra su hijo, sigue sin percibir su ki y eso lo tiene más alterado. El corazón le palpita de forma acelerada, siente un fuerte dolor emanar de la boca del estómago. No tiene lógica sentir ese temor cuando su hijo es un digno heredero de la sangre saiyajin que es capaz de cuidarse por sí solo; pero aun así eso no lo tranquiliza. El hecho de no comprender lo que sucede lo mantiene en constante alteración y no lo deja pensar con coherencia.

Necesita centrarse, formular un plan de acción, pensar con la cabeza fría. Lo primero es recuperar sus poderes, con su nivel de energía no es más que un insecto; si Piccolo cayó en la pelea entonces sabe que con el nivel tan bajo de energía que le queda no logrará nada, sin embargo, no quita que vaya a enfrentar cualquier cosa que sea. No está en él rendirse tan fácilmente.

Emprende el vuelo dispuesto a encontrar la raíz del asunto: desde el aire aun con su débil visión localiza más cuerpos desperdigados por el lugar; el calvo de los tres ojos se encuentra junto a un montículo de tierra, uno de sus brazos fue cercenado limpiamente. El cuerpo del samurái gordo está más alejado, sus entrañas dispersas en un cráter que parece ser una enorme huella, como si hubiera sido aplastado por algo. Siente un extraño pinchazo en su cabeza, una especie de reconocimiento. No se ha topado con él en más de una o dos ocasiones, pero siente como si tuviera una deuda con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pudo hacer ese gordo inútil para que él sienta gratitud? Intenta pensar, pero el dolor de cabeza aumenta y no tiene tiempo de analizar algo tan ridículo, ahora lo que debe hacer es encontrar a su hijo, saber qué está pasando y detener a quien quiera que haya causado eso, y entonces se reitera. La cabeza calva de Krillin se encuentra a unos metros de su cuerpo sin vida, su expresión de terror queda implícita aun cuando las aves de rapiña lo han dejado casi irreconocible.

Mientras observa abre y cierra los puños con impotencia y la furia latente. Está a punto de despegar cuando nota otro cuerpo. Su corazón se detiene por un segundo que parece ser una vida entera, el aire no alcanza a llegar a sus pulmones y un intenso dolor viaja desde la boca del estómago por todo su tórax, la boca se le seca y empieza a temblar ante lo que alcanza a distinguir: el cuerpo desnudo y destrozado de un niño se percibe siendo devorado por pequeños carroñeros nocturnos.

Se estremece con horror ante el más lúgubre de sus temores, un sombrío pensamiento da vueltas por su cabeza: Su hijo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —se repite en su mente.

Vuela a toda velocidad. Sólo son unos metros, pero le parecen años luz de distancia. El cuerpo está casi irreconocible, víctima de los elementos y los animales hambrientos que se alimentan de su carne podrida. Intenta controlar las arcadas, sin saber si son provocadas por el hedor o la impresión. Qué ridículo que reaccione así cuando es una escena que ha visto tantas veces. Él, un guerrero experimentado está sintiendo repulsión ante una escena tan típica, pero a su vez siente un extraño alivio: el abundante cabello negro lo confirma: no es su hijo.

Se centra en el cuerpo, lo reconoce: se trata de hijo de Kakaroto, y entonces se queda unos segundos absortos observándolo, algo no cuadra. Está seguro que se trata de él, pero es como si no debiera verse así. La difusa imagen de un joven aparece en su mente, cierra los ojos tratando de distinguir mejor la imagen entre las brumas de su confusa mente, pero lo único que consigue es empeorar el dolor.

Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con otro cadáver junto a sus pies. Da un paso atrás; abre los ojos como platos, no puede creer lo que ve; sin embargo, es imposible equivocarse, los restos del inconfundible traje naranja, el característico pelo revuelto.

—Ka-kakaroto… —Dice casi en un suspiro—. ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡¿Por qué demonios te dejaste vencer?! —le grita exasperado mientras gira el cuerpo rígido e hinchado.

Los ojos abiertos, grises y sin vida se enfocan en los suyos: en el rostro amoratado se dibuja una sonrisa entusiasta aun cuando su cuerpo parece estar completamente destrozado.

—¡Maldito! ¡Al parecer tuviste una gran pelea! ¡Estúpido, egoísta! —Escupe con rabia y pesar.

Él debió haber estado ahí, tuvo que haberse enfrentado con ese que fue capaz de vencer a Kakaroto. ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado acabar con él? Fueron años y años con solo eso en mente. ¿Qué ser había sido tan poderoso como para derrotarlo como si se tratara de cualquier gusano?

Siente un extraño pesar por la muerte de ese insecto, de algún modo lo afecta, pero no comprende el porqué. Qué absurdo, él sintiendo algo. Es como si se hubiera muerto una parte suya, algo que ya había sentido años atrás cuando… No lo recordaba, pero era como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes, un extraño sentimiento de dejá vú inundaba todo ese maldito lugar.

Todo es demasiado extraño, no logra entender nada de lo que está sucediendo y odia dicha sensación. Detesta sentirse un maldito idiota e inútil. Busca en su cerebro alguna explicación lógica: Tal vez un Dios Vengativo como… No logra hilar las ideas de nuevo: el dolor de cabeza lo deja sin respiración.

Se deja caer de rodillas, su cerebro no alcanza a procesar lo que está pasando, su respiración se encuentra cada vez más agitada y sus sesos se sienten como si se estuvieran licuando en su cabeza.

De la nada todo se pone negro y, aunado al dolor de cabeza, un intenso dolor recorre desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo, como si por completo estuviera ardiendo al rojo vivo, siente su carne consumirse en el dolor agónico; Cada miembro separándose de su cuerpo pedazo a pedazo y luego la nada misma.

* * *

Abre los ojos y se levanta de golpe. Respira agitado ante lo que acaba de sentir. Se encuentra de pie en un cráter, las escasas luces del amanecer iluminan los restos de carne y sangre esparcidos por todas partes mezcladas con piel verde y rugosa.

Se quita con repugnancia algunas manchas y sale a toda velocidad de aquel pestilente agujero. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó inconsciente ahí, pero debe comprobar que Bulma siga bien. Con monstruos sanguinarios capaces de derrotar a los guerreros más poderosos de ese planeta quién sabe qué se le haya ocurrido a esa loca. Tiene que llegar a toda prisa y después seguir con la búsqueda de su hijo. Ese asunto lo tiene más intranquilo que la pérdida misma de sus poderes.

" _Si se han atrevido a tocarlo…"_ Piensa con rabia mientras aprieta los puños y los dientes.

Sobrevuela la ciudad del Este, de la cual no queda nada. La luz del sol refractada en un objeto lo ciega por un momento. Baja la vista y entre el polvo y la destrucción distingue dos naves de la armada de Freezer. _"Dos individuos_ ", piensa. Se trata de dos malnacidos. Al verlas algo hace clic en su cabeza como si esto fuera la clave, pero el dolor en ella regresa de manera más intensa. Aun así no tiene tiempo de sucumbir ante el dolor.

Cuando llega a la Ciudad del Oeste se da cuenta de que ha llegado tarde. La ciudad está en completa ruina. Se maldice una y mil veces por su debilidad, si no hubiera sucumbido al dolor y se hubiera desmayado como un maldito y débil gusano podría haber estado ahí. Siente su cerebro punzar y sus manos no dejan de temblar.

Vuela a toda velocidad hacia la Corporación Cápsula la cual extrañamente se encuentra intacta.

Entra por el balcón, no escucha nada más que su propia respiración agitada y el palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Le cuesta recuperar el aliento, el simple hecho de haber volado a una alta velocidad le ha costado un gran esfuerzo, entonces se maldice a sí mismo y a su debilidad. ¿Qué le pasa? Él es el príncipe de los saiyajin, no un simple gusano.

Escucha un grito y se pone en alerta, olvida su condición debilitada y corre desesperado hasta donde proviene. Primero la ve a ella, se encuentra parada sosteniendo su mano herida, la sangre corre desde su extremidad hasta formar un pequeño charco en el suelo y a unos metros una de sus pistolas de rayos en el suelo.

Ella voltea a verlo, sus miradas se cruzan, percibe el miedo en sus ojos, pero también el alivio.

La rabia lo ciega. ¿Quién se ha atrevido? ¿Quién ha podido lastimar a su mujer?

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí… —Una figura enorme habla desde las sombras— Al parecer aún queda uno de esos molestos terrícolas.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Intenta responder, pero las palabras no llegan a su boca. Se lanza a atacar de manera ciega al enemigo, embargado por la rabia. Asienta un golpe en el amplió pecho del enemigo, pero éste no parece haberle dañado en lo más mínimo.

Al contrario ve cómo todo el enorme cuerpo tiembla con una carcajada burlona. Levanta el rostro para verlo y por fin lo reconoce. Se queda parado observándolo por unos segundos hasta que este le da un duro golpe que lo hace demoler algunas paredes.

" _Nappa, ¡ese maldito!"_ Piensa con rabia mientras se pone de pie con dificultad. "No puede ser él". Intenta pensar el por qué es imposible que ese maldito esté vivo y coleando frente él. No tiene sentido, pero no sabe por qué y si intenta pensarlo la cabeza empieza a dolerle. Pero lo que menos le interesa en ese momento es el por qué está ahí, lo único que le importa es hacerlo pedazos por haberse atrevido a lastimar a su mujer.

—Pero mira nada más, aun tienes energía, ¿quién lo diría de uno más de esos patéticos terrícolas?

" _¡Patético terrícola!"_ ¿Cómo es que se ha atrevido a llamarlo así? A él, al príncipe de los saiyajin. Aun sin lograr juntar las energías para convertirse en súper saiyajin, pretende hacerlo tragarse su propia lengua.

Se lanza a atacarlo una y otra vez frustrándose más y más por no lograr hacerle el daño que desea. El muy maldito parece estarlo disfrutando porque no ha respondido ni un maldito ataque. Para colmo él empieza a cansarse. _"Maldita debilidad"._

Voltea a ver a Bulma, es extraño verla con esa cara aterrada. ¿Por qué demonios no aprovecha para escaparse? ¿Qué es lo que espera?

Se limpia el sudor del rostro y aclara su visión. Es cuando lo nota, la razón por la que no se ha ido a poner a salvo: es porque alguien se lo está impidiendo. Hay alguien entre las sombras, pero no logra distinguirlo. Intenta ir hacia el lugar para arrancarle las manos, pero en ese momento Nappa por fin deja su juego y lo ataca.

Un solo golpe que le dio y con eso no logra levantarse del suelo por la falta de aire, no alcanza siquiera a recuperarse cuando siente los fuertes golpes del saiyajin en su espalda. El dolor es abismal, pero no es nada que no haya sentido antes. Intenta recuperarse, pero no puede siquiera moverse. _"¡Que patético!"_ ,piensa.

El orgulloso príncipe, el que se enfrentó a los Dioses, se encuentra tirado en un charco de sangre sin poder hacer nada para salvar a su mujer y a su mundo. Siente las delicadas manos de Bulma abrazarlo. De algún modo logró zafarse y llegar hasta él.

—¿Estás bien? — le pregunta.

Quiere responderle que se vaya, que escape. Que eso no es nada para él, pero él no puede hacer otra cosa más que toser sangre en su regazo.

Cae al suelo sin miramiento cuando el cuerpo de Bulma es arrojado lejos de él. El sonido de los delicados huesos de su mujer al estrellarse contra una pared queda marcado a fuego en sus sentidos.

La rabia es el detonante clave para que un saiyajin libere su máximo poder, esto es algo clave para la transformación de súper saiyajin, pero aunque está sintiendo que el coraje recorre cada milímetro de su sistema, su poder y su fuerza no regresan. Pero esto no es impedimento para que se lance a atacar una y otra vez a Nappa, el cual por fin parece estar cediendo terreno ante sus ataques.

Necesita alejarlo de donde está Bulma para poder lanzarle un final flash, sin riesgo de que ella salga afectada.

Ve que el otro sujeto camina hacia Bulma y se distrae de la pelea con Nappa para arrojarse hacia él. No cuenta con que el sujeto lo recibe con un golpe seco en el abdomen y después en la espalda que lo hace quedar enterrado entre los escombros.

Reúne la poca energía que le queda, intenta levantarse, pero un pie oprime su espalda, sus pulmones reclaman por aire, su boca se abre y se cierra tratando de conseguir suficiente oxígeno. Su mujer llora desesperada, intenta arrastrarse, llegar a él, pero las heridas se lo impiden.

Esto no puede estar pasándole a él, el gran príncipe de los saiyajin, uno de los seres más poderosos del universo entero… el maldito dolor de cabeza se intensifica.

Se encuentra agotado, débil y arrodillado frente a un enemigo al cual no logra siquiera distinguir. Su propia sangre le recorre el rostro y le empaña la visión. ¿Dónde está el príncipe orgulloso, aquel que se enfrentó a los Dioses? ¿Dónde está aquel ser invencible? ¿Dónde…?

Nuevamente es arrojado contra los escombros, se estrella contra un enorme espejo el cual cae como lluvia de cristales sobre él. Está a punto de levantarse cuando ve su reflejo en los pedazos caídos en el suelo. Cada trozo de cristal le regresa una imagen que no es la suya. El rostro moreno marcado por dos enormes cicatrices.

¡No! —logra gritar y por fin escucha su voz. Una voz que no es la suya propia. —¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —Se sostiene la cabeza. —¡Ustedes! —les grita con los ojos inyectados en sangre —¡Ustedes son los malditos responsables!

Por fin logra entender su debilidad, está atrapado en el cuerpo de un humano. ¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso? No puede ser real. ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? ¿Es una maldita pesadilla?

—Pero mira nada más, parece que el insecto se ha vuelto loco. —Se burla Nappa a sus espaldas.

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez! —le grita dirigiendo todo su odio y frustración hacia él. —¡Ustedes me hicieron esto! ¡Malditos cobardes! ¡Pero ni crean que esto me va a detener! ¡Voy a hacerlos pedazos!

Se lanza a atacarlos, pero es interceptado en el aire por Nappa, se enzarza en una pelea casi de igual a igual. La rabia ha disparado su adrenalina al máximo, aun en ese cuerpo no deja de ser un guerrero, conoce bien la forma de pelear del saiyajin, logra esquivar algunos de sus golpes. Lo empieza a notar menos confiado. En esos momentos será más fuerte que él pero eso no quita que sea un idiota. Y aunque no conserva su cuerpo conserva su mente.

Un ataque lanzado desde abajo interfiere en su pelea. Con la respiración agitada voltea a ver al responsable.

Nappa parece entender algo implícito en ello porque se echa atrás, y le dirige una sonrisa burlona.

—Parece que él quiere jugar contigo. Siéntete honrado. —Le dice y se pasa la lengua por la sangre que recorre su labio—. No entiendo por qué, si eres tan débil.

No tiene tiempo de pensar nada pues recibe un ataque de energía directo y lo hace caer nuevamente. Un dolor infernal recorre cada uno de sus músculos, empieza a toser con dificultad, un torrente de sangre fluye de su boca, los daños internos son peores que los del exterior, pero no piensa rendirse, no está en su naturaleza hacerlo. Eso jamás, piensa pelear hasta el fin, no por él sino por ellos, por su familia, ¿qué más da que ese no sea su cuerpo y que por sus venas no corra la sangre de la raza de la cual está tan orgulloso? Su espíritu es el de un saiyajin y por ello no se dejará vencer nunca.

Reúne las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie, siente el dolor clavarse en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero eso no lo detiene. Se lanza contra este nuevo enemigo, el cual al igual que Nappa parece estar jugando con él.

Ambos son débiles, aun cuando no logra sentir su ki, por sus ataques y su velocidad puede apreciarlo, no son más que débiles insectos que él podría aplastar con solo un dedo si se encontrara en su cuerpo.

El halo borroso que le impedía ver a su enemigo por fin se disipa y logra ver el rostro de su atacante. Se queda en shock al distinguir el desprecio y la arrogancia que destila esa sonrisa en ese rostro de ojos fríos y sin emociones.

Da unos pasos atrás. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es acaso una maldita pesadilla? ¿O de nuevo…? No alcanza a pensar, el dolor de cabeza de nuevo.

—No eres más que una basura. — Le escucha decir, aunque es su propia voz la que escucha. —Sin embargo, tienes agallas. Es por eso que te daré el honor de morir en manos del príncipe de los saiyajin. —Le dedica esa característica risa de superioridad.

Sin pensarlo se lanza a atacarse a él mismo. Pero una vez más es arrojado sin esfuerzo. Se está quedando sin energía, ese cuerpo está al límite, apenas y le responde.

—¡Vaya! Al parecer no vas a ser tan divertido como pensé. — Le dice el impostor mientras camina hacia él y lo sostiene del cuello. —No eres más que basura.

—¡Tú eres basura! —Lo escupe en el rostro. —¡Eres patético! ¡Una maldita falsificación! ¡Yo soy el verdadero príncipe de los saiyajin!—Apenas y alcanza a decir con voz débil.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves insecto?! —Le dice molesto el saiyajin.

Sabe que se acerca su muerte, todo ha terminado y se siente patético al perecer frente a una falsificación suya, porque eso es lo que debe ser, una vil copia.

Observa cómo una bola de energía se va formando en su mano, siente el calor abrazar su rostro cuando éste la acerca hacia él.

—Te voy a hacer tragarte esas ridículas palabras. —Le dice el que luce como él con una sonrisa desquiciada.

Un grito y una explosión los distrae a ambos.

Se giran y ven el cuerpo de Nappa con un enorme hueco en el pecho y Bulma arrinconada en una pared con la pistola de energía entre sus manos.

La escena no deja nada a duda, ese malnacido de Nappa, había intentado… Aprieta los dientes con ira. Intenta incorporarse, va a matar al maldito por siquiera pensarlo.

—¡Pero qué patético! —Expresa el otro saiyajin. — Y todo por la lascivia de enterrarse entre las piernas de esa basura terrícola. —Apunta la bola de energía antes dirigida a él hacia Nappa y lo hace explotar en pedazos.

De nuevo la sensación de Dejá Vú, de nuevo el dolor de cabeza, pero esta vez es eclipsado por el dolor de todo su cuerpo.

—Tienes agallas, terrícola. — Le dice el saiyajin sonriendo mientras la apunta con el dedo y lanza un rayo.

Observa todo como desde otro plano, como si no estuviera presente en ese lugar. Saca energías de la nada para interponerse en el ataque. El ataque da directo en su corazón y lo atraviesa. Siente el dolor atravesarlo de nuevo, otra vez el déja vú. Reconoce ese dolor como si ya lo hubiera sentido antes, sin embargo, no piensa en nada más que en ese preciso momento.

—¡Basura! ¿Tantas ganas tenías de morirte? —Se burló el saiyajin. —Pero qué idiotas son los terrícolas, con esos actos estúpidamente heroicos. ¿Cuándo aprenderán que no sirven de nada?

Intenta arrastrarse hacia ella, pero no lo logra, siente cómo la vida se escapa de ese cuerpo débil, estira el brazo para intentar alcanzarla, pero ya no le queda nada de energía. La última imagen que procesa su cerebro antes de cerrar los ojos por completo es la cara de ella observando aterrorizada la cara del saiyajin, su propia cara. Con una sonrisa sádica dirigida hacia ella. Luego el mortal rayo atravesando el espacio e impactándose de lleno en el cuerpo de Bulma, el cual cae a unos metros por el impacto. Luego de eso de nuevo se pierde en la nada.

* * *

Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra parado en el mismo lugar. En el suelo, a unos metros de él, se encuentra el cuerpo magullado y sin vida de Yamcha con el brazo estirado hacia la peor escena que ha visto en su vida: Bulma, su mujer, se encuentra tirada en medio de un charco de sangre luchando por respirar.

—¡No! —Grita, corre hacia ella y la toma en brazos.

Ella se revuelve en sus brazos tratando inútilmente de escapar, su rostro pálido y ensangrentado le muestra terror y odio en iguales cantidades.

—No te muevas, ¡vas a estar bien!¡Vas a estar bien! —Dice más para él que para ella. Pero sabe que no es verdad, sabe que su débil cuerpo no va a sobrevivir a un ataque aun siendo tan simple. Un ataque que logra comprender salió de su propia mano.

Un torrente de sangre escapa de la boca de Bulma, y después de eso cae hacia un lado, con los ojos llenos de odio abiertos y dirigidos hacia él. Hacia el monstruo que invadió su mundo y acabó con todo lo que le importaba. Hacia el monstruo que siempre fue.

—¡No! —grita casi desgarrando su garganta. — ¡No! –dice agitando su cuerpo con desesperación como si esto fuera a regresarle la vida.

—L-la mataste. —Escucha una voz casi inaudible a su espalda.

En el umbral de lo que queda de su hogar se encuentra Trunks, sus ojos; los cuales siempre destilaron admiración por él pero ahora sólo demuestran incredulidad y desilusión. Se odia a si mismo por eso.

— ¡Mamá!—Trunks corre hacia él y se la arranca de los brazos.

El se queda parado, siente como le falta el oxigeno y la bilis amarga sube por su garganta. Esta ahí, impotente viendo a su hijo acunar y mecer el cuerpo ensangrentado de su mujer. Lo observa hablarle,intentar despertarla, la sacude, le grita cosas que no alcanza a escuchar pero es tarde.

Trunks al fin parece comprender. Con sumo cuidado coloca el cuerpo en el suelo, se pasa el puño con fuerza por el rostro, quita los residuos de las lagrimas, pero se lo mancha con la sangre se su madre y lo ve. Ya no queda ni una pizca de admiración solo odio; el mismo odio que él siente hacia sí.

No intenta hablar, no intenta justificarse, sólo puede verla a ella sin vida, sólo siente culpa y asco por él mismo, porque sabe del monstruo que siempre fue y sigue siendo.

Todo se oscurece y de nuevo se pierde en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Siente que flota en el vació. Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra rodeado del conocido liquido verde de la máquina de regeneración de una de las naves de Freezer. Recuerda todo lo que pasó y desesperado hace pedazos la máquina para salir.

Observa el lugar, sin comprender nada. Con sus respiraciones agitadas observa sus manos. Él la mató. ¿Por qué se encuentra en ese lugar? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Es que todo es una maldita pesadilla? ¿O es que se encuentra en el infierno pagando por todo lo que causó en vida?

—Príncipe Vegeta. Me alegra ver que se encuentra bien. Raditz envió un mensaje…

Nappa no es capaz de decir nada más, los puños de Vegeta se estampan contra su cara una y otra vez. Intenta zafarse, protegerse, pero el poder de Vegeta está muy por encima del suyo.

Vegeta no logra pensar en nada más que en la risa de Nappa, la suya propia y el cuerpo de Bulma en ese charco de sangre. Golpea y golpea sin parar, puede matarlo de una manera más limpia pero eso es lo que necesita ahora. Lo golpea hasta que su sangre inunda el blanco de la habitación. Lo golpea hasta que su cabeza no es nada más que una mole de huesos y carne, lo golpea como si con eso cambiara algo.

"¡Despierta!"

"¡Despierta! ¡Maldita sea!"

Ve todo rojo y después nuevamente todo se oscurece.

* * *

 _Nota final: Bueno esta cosa rara me salió. Espero les haya gustado. El IC de Vegeta esta dudoso porque realmente no se sabe en qué etapa de su vida esta._

 _Muchas gracias a Skyper1 por ayudarme con el asunto de ortografía. Y por tu opinión_


End file.
